Team 7 shugo chara
by Just A Gamer Girl23
Summary: The forth ninja war is almost over the students of Team 7 vanish and end up as what people call, "Shugo Chara's". Their owner is no other than Amu-chan, but one problem...they can't character transform with her! Easter has a secret weapon that they were hiding, that was until Team 7 showed up. Now Easter just doesn't want the Embryo, they also want the death of our Team. M for safe
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back and with a new story! So this is my first cross over so please me nice! *bows* I do not own Naruto nor Shugo Chara!**

* * *

You see when you die you're suppose ably go to Heaven or Hell, not crammed into what felt like a small dark space that smelled slightly like eggs. Is this a place just for people like us ninjas, Kami I hope not. I don't want to be stuffed in a small area having no clue where I am. My thoughts quickly went to my teammates, is this what Naruto and Sasuke experiencing? Or is this my death place and they both are where they belong? If that was true then what have I done wrong to deserve this kind of punishment? Getting tired of just sitting around I decided to see exactly what I am in or at least try to guess. Feeling around me I noticed that I was in an egg like dome, also by judging the fact that I didn't feel like I was being moved I guessed that I was situated in a holder of some sorts.

Getting irritated with in the enclose space I sent chakra to my fist making the inside of the egg dome glow green, and I punched the shell. I waited for it to smash to pieces and or crack but it did neither. I growled at my last resort and did the only other thing that came to mind…yell for help.

"Hello! Naruto, Sasuke you there?!" I listened carefully pressing my ear to the cold egg.

"Sakura-chan?! SAKURA-CHAN HELP IM STUCK AND I THINK IM BLIND!" Oh I found Naruto.

"Naruto! Thank Kami I found you…sort of. Do you know where we are?" I turned toward my head towards the left where I heard Naruto's voice.

"Ehhh yes! No wait…no, no I don't." I could practically hear him scratching his head and his face being coming confused. Sighing I leaned back how was this even possible? I mean we were in the fourth shinobi war and all of a sudden Naruto, Sasuke and I's body started to glow. At first we thought it was our charka or something but when we just…vanished and ended up here...

"Sakura-chan are you there? SAKURA-CHAN?! OM MY KAMI SOMETHING ATE SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Dobe, shut up." Oh well I also found Sasuke, this just made my situation a whole lot better now I don't have to find him. I blocked out Naruto's bickering and Sasuke's "hning" and just stared at the darkness. For some reason I felt the shell of my egg begin to warm..

"Naruto, Sasuke is your surroundings starting to get warm?" I asked while feeling around the egg biome. Surly enough they agreed.

"EHHHHH THREE MORE EGGS?!" We all heard a shrill scream yell before our eggs got roughly picked up, making me bump around in my egg.

"SAKURA-CHAN HELP IM BEING KIDNAPPED!" Naruto screamed before I told him to shut up and listen.

"Oh~ Amu-chan I hope our new sisters hatch soon, ne Miki?"

"I just hope they're not loud." The one that was addressed as Miki said.

"Sisters?" I heard Sasuke say irritably and Naruto screaming that he was a male last time he checked, I was going to ask why he had to check his gender but resorted not too on the count this is Naruto we are talking about.

"I bet they are going to be wonderful desu!"

"I just hope they aren't a pain like you three are."

"Awe Amu-chan you don't mean that!" I heard them talking about putting us in a bag and head to school before they are late, yet again I roughly get placed in something and started to bounce around hitting my head on the walls.

"Ne Sasuke, do you think there's a way out?" I said while trying to stop the bouncing by pushing my hands and feet against the wall. I dropped the "kun" awhile back mostly because I gave up on that love with Sasuke and took our team more seriously. It was hard for a while since it was a habit calling him "Sasuke-kun" but when I went into battle with Naruto and Sasuke, their backs no longer in front of me but rather beside me. I came to a realization that the "kun" was like a label for me, like a sign that said "weak" and now that I finally caught up I feel that I no longer need that sign. (not that I wanted it in the first place mind you)

"No, this Amu is holding us here." I heard Sasuke say, if you thought about it this Amu was the one everyone was focused on, she must be in control of the others. The others didn't freak when they found us so they must have been in the same situation at one point. Meaning this Amu is the only one to let us out whether she wants us out or not. Great.

"Sakura." Naruto said in a serious voice that I was shocked to hear. "Yes Naruto?"

"I need to pee." Face palming and hearing Sasuke groan in annoyance I sternly told Naruto to hold it.

"But Sakura-chan I need to go re…..um nevermind."

"KAMI NARUTO THAT GROSS OF KAMI I CAN SMELL IT FROM HERE! WHEN I SEE YOU IMA PUNCH YOU SHANNARO!" I screamed while holding my nose to the stench that came from the right of me now. Kami Naruto can be so gross he couldn't have waiting until we got out of this hell hole?!

"Might as well sleep~ Night Teme, Sakura-chan." Hearing this I for once agreed with Naruto, maybe when we wake up we can be let free. That and I can also punch this "Amu" for handling us so rudely. Finding a somewhat comfortable position I leaded back and fell asleep.

_I want to be fuuny I don't want to be serious all the time, I want people to enjoy themselves when they are around me and not be afraid or serious. I hate the fact that I am weak mentally and physically. If I was better on controlling my emotions I wouldn't have to embarrass(sp?) myself all the time, then maybe I can be confident in front of them. Then maybe if I can become physically stronger then I won't feel weak all the time when I fight Ikuto or X Eggs or maybe even Easter, I wouldn't have to see my friends get hurt. I want to become better!_

When I heard a voice pleading, desperate for change with in my mind I couldn't help be yell a replay within my mind. I knew that this voice couldn't hear me but I screamed out to it anyway.

"I'll help you! I can't help you with your fist two requests….but…I'll help you become strong! I might not be much help but I'd be damned if I don't try!" I knew what it's like to be weak when you want to help, just to find out that life threw you back and slapped a big old weak stamp on your face. If someone needed help with their strength I can defiantly help somewhere. I would try my best to get them strong even if they gave up halfway through. With that said I awoke with a purpose determination shown in my eyes. I felt Sasuke's and Naruto's charka spike meaning that awoke with a startle. Feeling it was time to come out of my shell I leaned forward pressed my hands against the shell and pushed up, seeing a crack form around the egg I eagerly pushed even hard upwards as light shown though. Once I lifted the top of the egg high enough to see out I found myself on a table in some kind of garden in a greenhouse to say the least it was beautiful. Pushing my charka out I scanned the area, finding seven small charka spikes outside of the greenhouse I peeked out further finding the area safe.

Looking to my right I found an orange egg that had a white swirl in the middle, the egg cracked open and blue eyes stared at me. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed before throwing the top part of the egg off having it roll before jumping out and running to my side, throwing the shell off picking me out of my egg and threw me into a bear hug twirling me around it a circle.

"Naruto! Put me down!" I screamed while punching his head making him drop me, his hands flying to his sore head that will have a bump later. Hearing a soft thump sound I turn around to find Sasuke just behind me, his sharingan active as he looked around for any potential threats. I then just noticed that our clothes were out of our war gear but into our regular outfits, Sasuke bring the one he wears to pedo-baka's hideout. Leaning back I peeked at Sasuke's egg which was black and had Sasuke's clan symbol on it, well that's what I assumed since his egg was in half from getting out of it. Seeing their eggs got me curious on what my egg looked like, looking at the middle egg which was pink with my families symbol which was a white circle in the middle. My eye twitched, just because my hair was pink doesn't mean I'm crazy for that color; it irritates me when people assume I like pink just because of my hair. If you must know my favorite color is NOT pink, but blue.

"So now that we are out what do we do now?" Naruto scratched his head while looking between Sasuke and I. I looked at Sasuke our thoughts coming to a silent agreement. Sasuke answered Naruto, "Scout the area for threats." I explained to Naruto that we need to know that this place is safe for us to rome around.

"Plus I want to know why we were in an egg and why we are….small." I said while looking around feeling self-cautious with being in an unfamiliar place and being small.  
"I like this place, it doesn't smell like death." I heard Naruto yawn while he was walking around, seeing that he was getting close to the edge of the table I yelled out to Naruto too stop walking. In which being a big idiotic person he keeps walking and stumbles off the table his scream was heard as he fell.

"Some Shinobi(sp?)." Sasuke grunted before stalking over to where Naruto fell. I quickly followed getting ahead of my teammate before Naruto's voice boomed, his body speedily flew up. I stumbled back tripping on my own feet and landing on Sasuke's chest. Both of us was shocked as we watched Naruto fly around laughing. "Impossible." I heard Sasuke mutter I nodded too stunned to speak.

"Well believe it you Teme! You jelly?" A cocky smirk made its way across his face while he bobbed in the air crossing his arms. I laughed while Sasuke started throwing kuni at Naruto while said person was screaming and dodging the sharp objects thrown at him. I willed myself to fly, feeling weightless I flew towards Naruto helping him get a kuni out of his hair that managed to get tangled. Once the kuni was out I threw it behind me for Sasuke to catch which he did, but glared at me for throwing it in the first place. Putting my hands on my hips I looked at my boys before declaring that we should stick together in this unknown land of mystery. Naruto agreed while Sasuke just hned.

We flew together to the top of the greenhouse were a window was open, once out we saw the group that we sensed heading back to the greenhouse. "Guys look they have small people like us with them and look Sakura-chan she has pink hair too! Let's go say hi!" Naruto pointed and yelled before attempting to fly down to them, Sasuke being smart grabbed his collar an yanked him back. "Baka, they could be dangerous." Said boy growled before letting go of Naruto. Not wanting to stay around possible threats I ushered my boys to follow me as we explored the area.

There were many things that were located here, that and many people. We found out that this huge building was an elementary school; also kids here can't see us which made me a little uneasy. We stumbled to a dome like place within the thickness of the trees.

"Last one in the building is a loser!" Naruto shouted before flying off to the slightly cracked open door.

"Naruto wait!" I screamed while quickly following after him knowing that Sasuke would slowly follow us. As I flew passed the door I rammed into Naruto's back and Sasuke with mine.

"OI, dobe you don't just stop-"

"Sasuke." I said while pointing ahead of us getting into my fighting stance my fist glowing green. Realizing the situation he took out his sword and pointed it towards the man while activating his sharingan, Naruto stood there his hands ready to make shadow clones.

All the giant man, young looking man said was "Welcome my young ninjas to the shugo chara world, would you like to hear the tale of the hearts egg?" His smile never leaving his face as he walked away wanting us to follow him. Naruto looked at me, I looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at the man, a few seconds went by before he put his sword back and followed him. Naruto and I shared a look before quietly floating after Sasuke.

* * *

**I ended it here because I really didn't want to explain that stuff so~ yay for lazyness! Also I wonder if I should put an Akatsuki in here..hmm but who and where and when?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :D when I see reviews it just makes me want to write even more, so I thank you guys for reading my fanfic! **

**I also don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara~ **

* * *

When we followed the man into his office he explained a lot of things to us such as what are Shugo Chara's, Easter, The Guardians, Humpty lock and key, and this egg everyone is after called the Embryo(sp?) All this was fascinating making me want to see this magical egg, even so if I ever do find it then maybe we can wish to go back home where we belong. When we asked for this mystery man's name he just told us to call him "Caretaker", not wanting to be rude I did not press the name subject any further.

"So you're telling me…that there's this magical egg…an **_egg_** that grants **_wishes_**?" Naruto hovered in front of Caretaker-san's face with his arms crossed. We have been in here for about a good two hours, not that we were complaining the more we get information about this place, the better we understand what we are up against. Caretaker-san smile while giving a little chuckle on how cute Naruto looked. "Well yes, but it only grants one wish not wishes." He answered while looking out the window.

"You said we transform." I turned to Sasuke, yes I was wondering about that subject as well. Caretaker-san said that we transform with our owner "Hinamori Amu" (who I still have to punch) by doing character change or something of the sorts.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna do that cool thing, awe man ima look way cooler than that Teme!" I floated to where Naruto was grabbed him by the collar calmly and threw him down onto the desk with my superhuman strength. "Naruto it's rude to be in others faces." I stated calmly while looking where I threw him to see the desk crack from the impact and most likely have a small chara crater. I bowed to Caretaker-san and apologized for the desk when he said it was fine I headed back to the desk to take me seat next to a pouting Naruto, not before laughing inwardly for making Caretaker-san sweat nervously. Man I still got it even when I am this small.

Caretaker-san cleared his throat before answering Sasuke's question. "Yes you can, there are different types like I had said. One is when the owner of the egg says "My heart; unlock" which you head back into your egg and go into your owners body. You become one with them this allows the owner to get a weapon of some sorts based on their chara. Character change is where you can give your owner a little of your power. Now your owner can also accuses this power or their own, yet for some reason they don't do it often as they should so the chara usually forces the character change upon them." Again he looks out the window before looking back at us smiling. "I believe we took long enough, your owner must be worried about you."

I stood up and bowed, "Thank you for giving us this information Caretaker-san." I floated towards the door with Sasuke and Naruto in tow but said person stopped us. "If you need anything just come by, I'll be happy to tell you." I smiled and nodded.

"Question! How do we use the bathroom in these bodies?" Naruto screamed Caretaker-san laughed as I dragged the moron out of the building. "We should find Hinamori." Sasuke mumbled while looking around while we fly back towards the school. We were passing by some of the students taking about the Guardians were so cool. "Man these kids have nothing to do but drool over the Guardians and gossip." I mutter while passing another set of students that was taking about how the Joker's chair was going to go out with the Jack's chair. "Hn. If I remember you use to do the same thing Sakura." I blushed in embarrassment while Naruto howled in laughter. "Well if I remember you went off to a girly man who wanted nothing but your body." I growled while floating in front of Sasuke who frowned and glared Naruto got between us putting his hands on my shoulders he smiled nervous as he tried to push me back.

"Teme I'm sure Sakura-chan didn't mean it. H-Hey Sakura-chan shouldn't we be looking for Amu-chan? Heh." I Huffed, "You're right. Thanks Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked around, Naruto beamed giving me thumbs up.

"Yaya found you Chara-chi!" We heard a childlike girl yell. I blinked before looking behind me seeing a small girl with orange hair in pig tails in the schools uniform yet she had on a cape that looked….stupid. This Yaya was pointing at us her face looked like she was ready to fight. A Chara was next to her doing what she was doing, the chara looked like a baby with a binky, bib and a one suite pajamas on with bunny ears cap. "What a stupid chara." Sasuke breathed I didn't want to insult the girl who was still standing and pointing in our direction at the corner of the school so I said nothing. "Should we leave?" I asked my team Naruto was too concerned with the fact he thought she was broken. I felt the faint chakra within the tiny chara yet it was different, I need ask Caretaker-san of this when I see him. Suddenly the girl moved running towards us knocking some other students over, I floated higher so she wouldn't be able to reach me my teammates thinking the same copied my movement.

Once the girl was under us she looked up at us with stars in her eyes, she smiled wide as she studied us. I tensed, Sasuke glared and Naruto laughed nervously as the girls cara floated towards us. "Hi my names Pepe desu, I'm Yaya's would be self!" Pepe greeted while throwing her hands in the air. I looked to Yaya who laughed. "So you're Amu-chi's chara? I knew it was you because your hair match, but Yaya is confused because she don't know who's your owner." Yaya pointed to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey! Were a together! We belong to the same person, believe it!" I could feel Naruto pouting I just glared at the smaller girl who mentioned my hair. Don't get me wrong I like my hair but when people mention the color I get annoyed. Is that all people notice me by, my pink hair? Why not my bright emerald green eyes? Wouldn't you be annoyed when you are only recognized because of your feature? Like, 'Hey it's you the one with the freckles' or 'Hey I remember you cause I can tell by your mole' or even 'Hey I know you because I know what big nose anywhere' yeah thought so.

"Eh?! You can have boy chara's?!"Yaya yelled loudly making others look at her funny, but by the looks of it she didn't care. "Apparently, now what do you want?" Snapped Sasuke as his glare intensified making Pepe and Yaya scream and run away screaming "Scary!" I was speechless, "Should we follow her?" I asked while looking at my team. Naruto was too confused on what just happened to answer so I looked to Sasuke. "She will lead us to Hinamori." I nodded and took off after the girl.

It wasn't hard to find the group since they had the chara's who had a little bit of chakra in them, that and follow the crying. We rounded the corner of the school to come to the entrance where students were leaving, we saw what people called The Guardians stand in a group trying to calm a crying Yaya and Pepe down. Some of the students would stop in their walk home to admire the small group; this would make me think that all these kids have nothing better to do. A chara dressed as a pink cheerleader spotted us and yelled she found us making everyone turn towards our direction.

"Looks like we been spotted." Naruto quietly said.

"Hmm seems so, this Amu girl looks like a confused girl. I mean look at all her chara's." I said while looking over the group but more so to our 'owner'.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Sasuke flat out said, I laughed at his statement earning me a glare. Once the group came to where we were floating Yaya was yelling how scary "Chicken head" was. The mini king, clown girl, and the cheerleader laughed, Sasuke on the other hand was about to turn on his bloodline limit.

"Where were you three?!" I was taken aback by Amu's tone when she started to yell at us. How dare she?! First she handles our eggs roughly, then she leaves her eggs unintended, and now she dares to yell at us!

"Who do you think you are talking to girl?!" I yelled while floating down to Amu's level. Everyone went quite Naruto began to sweat while Sasuke smirked. This girl was going to get a taste of what the Godaime Hokage's apprentice strength if she keeps taking to me like that. I saw Amu flinch slightly before she put on a fake tough look, her anger coming back. "You three, **_Little girl_** you guys should stay near your eggs and not wonder off! What would happen if you got kidna-"

"SHANNARO!" I screamed while fusing my chakra to my first as I punched Amu in the face sending her back, I watched as her body collided with the ground a few feet away. "Now listen here child! I am older than you so speak to your higher ups with respect! Got it? Next how DARE you handle your eggs so roughly, fragile things should be handled with care! And lastly if you ever call me little girl again I'll punch you so hard you won't wake up until next week! "I watched as Amu slowly nodded her head, her hand to her swollen cheek fear clouded her eyes. My teammates remained quite knowing how I am with my anger, Naruto being at the end of it all the time. The rest of the group stared in fear and shock at my strength Amu on the other hand slowly made her way over to us; a King chara came in front of me tears in his eyes.

He bowed to me which made me forget about my anger, "My name is Kiseki my lady! I wish you sever you for I have not seen such cruelty against ones owner! Please, teach me your ways oh strong one!" I stared not knowing what to do, "Sure…"

"Oh thank you my Lady, thank you!" Kiseki stood straight before crying tears of joy and floatred back to his owner.

"Hello I am Musashi, Kairi's Shugo Chara. May I ask what are you to Amu?" I turned towards Musashi who was beside Sasuke. "Ah yes I would also like to know. And why Hinamori-san had two boys as chara when she is a girl." Tadase said while stepping closer to Naruto, most likely too nervous to be near me, I don't blame him. We learned everyone's named from Caretaker-san.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage believe it! Apparently I am Amu-chan's would be self to be goofy and to make others laugh!" Naruto yelled rather loudly putting his arms behind his head and leaning back giving everyone a smile with his eyes closed. Everyone looked towards me.

"My name is Sakura Haruno-"

"Fitting hehehe." Kusukusu snickered before laughing. I gave her a death glare, she froze before looking down. "Ahm like I was saying, my name is Sakura Haruno I am Hinamori's would be self to be physically strong and I can also teach you how to heal." I winked and smiled then everyone turned towards Sasuke. I saw hearts in Ran's eyes as she checked out poor Sasuke. Sasuke seemed too noticed and floated closer to me, I chuckled under my breath.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I am her want to be more controlling of her emotions and mentally stronger." Once we finished with the introductions of everyone Caretaker-san appeared.

"I see you all met, how nice." I turned to find Caretaker-san smiling and leaning against the school doors before walking to us.

"Caretaker-san!" Naruto and I yelled out in delight as we floated up to him I sat on his right shoulder and Naruto on his left. Caretaker-san laughed and patted Sasuke's head before turning towards the confused Guardians.

"I would like to explain something to you Hinamori Amu." Amu straightened up put a look of fake annoyance on turned her head and crossed her arms. "Well I don't want to hear it." She declared. Tadase laughed nervously while Yaya yelled about 'cool and spice' Rima just said she had to go. Caretaker-san didn't seem to mind but I did. "Hinamori Amu look when your elders are talking to you!" I scolded. Amu pretended not to hear me but I could see her slightly shaking in fear.

"Listen to my Lady you dog!" Kiseki yelled before kicking Amu's face towards us. Kiseki looked at me with eyes that waited approvel. I nodded and he bowed before returning to his owner.

"Now I like you tell you why you have these three as your Shugo Chara. As you see you have two male when you yourself are female. Well these three come from a different realm the only reason they were taken from their homeland to here, was because they were the best choice for your chara." Caretaker-san stopped for everyone to let the information sink in. I watched as everyone went wide eye, Naruto snickered.

"Ehhh?!" Everyone said looking between me and my team.

"That's right!" Naruto screamed.

"What were you in your world?" Kairi asked his face looked like a kid in a candy store. I decided to tell them. "Well we're Shinobi. I'm going to make this short so keep up because I will not be repeating." Seeing everyone nod I went on. "We come from Konohagakure, or village hidden in the leaves. There are other villages like mist, sand, rock ect. Now we serve under our Hokage, Hokage is the highest rank and the strongest and well respected. Naruto is up for Hokage so don't let his stupid get you." "Hey how mean Sakura-chan!" I continued "We wear these headband to show our honor to our village." I showed them the headband.

"Question!" Yaya yelled flinging her hand. I nodded letting her ask. "Why don't chicken butt have a headband?"I shifted awkwardly before answering. "Well when you are a traitor to the village you lose the headband. Traitors usually slice though the village symbol or not wear one. Anyway I trained under the current Hokage thus how I got my super human strength she is also known as "Legendary Shinobi" . Sasuke and Naruto trained under a Legendary Shinobi also, I have heard rumors that we will be the next Legendary Shinobi. Now that's all you need to know, anything else I will have to kill you." They laughed thinking that me killing them was a joke.

"She's not joking." Sasuke said making them stop and a look of dread fall upon them. Kairi cleared his throat, "So what I am getting at is that you three are strong."

"Very." I agreed

"Stronger than any of you combined Naruto added.

"Kill you within a blink of an eye." Sasuke added with nod. "Wait you guys actually killed someone?!" Amu blabbed her color draining from her face. "Scary desu." Su cried Miki was drawing while ran was still drooling over Sasuke. Naruto and I doubled over in laughter while Sasuke smirked. Amu complained that it was a serious question.

"Of course, we're Shinobi." Sasuke shook his head.

"We are born to kill Hinamori-san we are the village's weapon. You wouldn't believe how many people we killed, how many families we destroyed." I stated seriously looking straight into her eyes. Amu was going to say something but a shadow appeared getting everyone's attention.

"Looks like Amu has three more eggs nya!" The cat chara named Yoru said.

"Hm seems so."

Tadase ran ahead of the group and towards the high school student.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Ikuto looked down to Tadase his tail swining while his cat ear twitched. "Hello kiddy king."

Amu was going to change with Ran but Caretaker-san stopped her. "Let our little ninja's show you all who they truly are." I looked at him my face about to question him. He just smiled at us and did the "heart unlock" movement. Naruto screamed "Alright!" I nodded and smiled. Sasuke, Naruto and I floated in a line side by side towards the front gate, the group behind us watching. Once we got half way far enough where the Guardians and Caretaker-san can see and hear us and close enough for us to talk and fight Ikuto.

"Oh, are you little ones going to stop me?" Ikuto smirked Yoru laughed. "Ne Ikuto after wanna go to the park nya?"

At the same time my team and I yelled out, "My heart; Unlock!" A bright light engulfed us taking everyone witnessing off guard.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN~~~ Oh yea that's what a cliff hanger looks like, yup. So ima try to do a fight seen, so bare with me I am bad at them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELOOO~ I am so sorry for not uploading for a long time! You see, my computer is being a turd and i had I tried to upload via ipod but it wouldn't upload. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara and Naruto!**

* * *

As I said that phrase a bright light engulfed my team and I , too tell you the truth I really didn't care weather or not they believed us or not. But all those negative thoughts vanished when I felt myself grow. I watched in amazement as my tiny clothes disappeared and my bones cracked as they grew to my normal height. Laughing at the emotion and feelings I was having. I felt warm and safe, twirling once I was as my normal height I felt my black spandex shorts and my medic skirt appear, once on the ground I clanked my ankles together and my knee high ninja sandals appeared. Feeling my chakra recover fully I felt powerful, more powerful then I ever felt. Doing some punches my finger-less gloves and arm and leg warmers appeared. Doing a final front flip and my famous stance with my fist up and my other hand gripping my arm.

"Character Change: Sakura Haruno!"

Within a flash I was out of my transformation, Sasuke and Naruto doing their famous stance.

"Hm, seemed like there is a new Chara, interesting." The boy named Ikuto I believed said. My team and I glanced at each other our faces serious and a plan already confirmed. Nodding my head I lifted my fist, "SHANNARO!" I screamed while slamming my fist to the ground making the cement under my feet rise, dust flew everywhere blinding our sight. I jumped into the air with chakra to my feet, I bet the didn't even see me and Naruto move out of their view. Once I was above the school I watched at Sasuke and cat boy fought. I chuckled when cat freak couldn't lay a finger on my teammate. I landed on the side of the building watching, assessing the situation. Looking at the kids I saw they were speechless.

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered while spiking his chakra a tiny bit. Looking behind Ikuto I saw Naruto and his clone doing a double team, well triple if you count the clone. Waiting for my signal I stood on the building and giggled here and there when Naruto would get his ass handed to him by Sasuke. Once Sasuke sliced Ikuto's chest making him stumble back in surprise, Naruto punched blue boy up into the air, I watched while Cat-chan twirled so he can land onhis feet forgetting all about me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I smiled while I flew off the building everyone turned towards me in surprise while I raced towards kitty boy with incredible speed, my fist raised and glowed with my chakra a diamond appeared on m forehead. Within less than a second I punched Ikuto's jaw successfully dislocating it, his body twirled as he made his way towards the ground. I front flipped in the air as I landed next to Naruto. We high fived and laughed while Sasuke checked the unconscious boys uniform for any ID.

The guardians ran up to us with blushes on their face. "Ahem we haven't properly intro-" Tadase was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it! We already know your names!" He gave a thumbs up and with his goofy smile. The rest blinked in confusion, Am was the first to speak up.

"I still don't believe you guys! How can two boys be Chara's for a girl?!" Amu turned her head and crossed her arms. I looked at Sasuke who was now beside me, he had the ID and a card in his hand. I was about to ask what the card read but Yaya screamed out that Amu was "cool and spicy".

"Eh?! Why don't you believe us! Tell her Caretaker...san...where he go?" Naruto looked around before freaking out saying that maybe Caretaker-san was a ghost.

"It might be hard to believe, Amu-chan but they did come out of your eggs desu~?" Su said while floating up to us and bowed. "I happily welcome our new sister and brothers, desu!" Ran and Miki quickly doing the same as their sister.

* * *

As the guardians said their goodbyes and made their way home, three poofs were heard and I noticed that we were back into being small. Luckily this was when we already reached the comfort of Amu's room so no one really saw us. It was tough as it was to get us past her parents in our visible form.

"Frankly I don't care weather or not you believe us or not child, but you now must deal with this fact so quit acting like a little baby." I said while brushing imaginary dirt off my now tiny med skirt. Naruto was sleeping in his egg do to the fact that he had a normal bowl of ramen in his tiny state, and passed out when he got done, apparently his tiny body can't handle that much food. Sasuke was being bombarded with questions by Ran while Miki drew the situation. Su was sitting next to me while we watched Amu from the railing on her balcony as she stared out into the world refusing to look at me. She was still mad by the fact that I embarrassed her in front of Tadase with me punching her and all.

Amu glared at me, I shot her my own glare which made her advert her eyes. "If you haven't noticed I'm a girl!" Amu threw her hands in the air before putting them on her hips while facing me, her glare back in place. "I'm not suppose to have boy Chara's!" Keeping my cool and urge to punch her away from my mind I stayed seated and looked at the moon.

"Well child, did any one ever tell you that you can't have a boy Chara?"

"N-no..STOP CALLING ME CHILD!"

"I will when you act your age, child."

"UGH!" Amu stomped into her room and flew herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow. "Why can't you just leave me alone! You been at my throat ever since you were born! Maybe I don't need you!"

"Amu-chan!" Ran scolded.

By this time Miki stopped drawing to watch our little spat and Sasuke even floated next to me just in case I ended up trying to hurt her. Even Naruto woke up and peeked threw his egg. And Su, Su just sat next to Amu on her pink Pillow.

"Do you really think I want to babysit a crybaby like you?" I asked, she reminded me of my younger self and I really did want to help her, but when started to act like that its impossible. I continued, "The answer to that is no, no I don't but apparently I have too. I want to leave this world and help fight in mine!" I floated towards my egg. "Amu you need to stop acting like a spoiled brat and realize that you're not the only one who is troubled by the fact we are here." I sadly said as I slammed my egg shut and tried to hold my sniffles. I missed my home, I didn't even get to say goodbye. All I really wanted to do was go back to my home, my life, where I belonged...even if we were in a war.

It was silent for a few seconds outside of my egg. "Back in our world, we were at war." I heard Sasuke say mostly to Amu. I heard two scraping sounds moving towards my egg. Feeling Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra outside of my egg I knew that they must have moved their egg close to mine for comfort. Tears pooled in my eyes and I covered my mouth to not sob.

"There's a chance that...if we don't go back to our world...our home might be destroyed. Our families and friends might already be dead, but we chose to stay and help you Amu-chan." Naruto quietly spoke before I heard his and Sasuke's egg close. I cried silently and thanked Naruto and Sasuke for understanding why I was acting like I was. They really are, my boys.

* * *

**YAY THE end of this chap! So it's not really long but thats because I felt bad for not giving you anything for awhile so HERE! :D**


End file.
